Tim Kennedy
| birth_place = Buffalo, NY, USA | career_start = 2008 | draft = 181st overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Washington Capitals }} Tim Kennedy (born April 30, 1986) is an American ice hockey forward who plays for the Florida Panthers organization of the National Hockey League. Playing career Kennedy played several years of his youth career with the Buffalo Regals, where he led the team with future Michigan State University teammate Chris Mueller. He also attended Bishop Timon - St. Jude High School. He played for several years on the Western Division’s hockey team in the Empire State Games where his teams won gold in 2002 and 2003. In 2003, Kennedy was offered a contract with the OHL, but Kennedy declined because he would have been unable to play NCAA college hockey. He was later drafted by the Sioux City Musketeers, a team in the United States Hockey League. Kennedy was actively recruited by major college hockey programs including Colorado College, Ohio State, Michigan State, and Boston College. Ultimately he accepted a scholarship to Michigan State, where he was a member of 2007 NCAA Championship team. He contributed one goal in the championship game against Boston College and assisted Justin Abdelkader's game winning goal. Tim Kennedy was a 2005 sixth-round draft pick (181 overall) of the Washington Capitals but was traded to the Buffalo Sabres the day he was drafted in exchange for Buffalo's sixth-round draft pick in 2006 (Mathieu Perreault). On June 1, 2008, Kennedy signed a two-year entry-level contract with the Sabres. He spent the beginning of the 2008–09 season playing for the Portland Pirates of the American Hockey League. On December 27, 2008, the Sabres called him up from Portland and gave him the rare honor of being able to play his first NHL game in his hometown in Buffalo. That game was a shoot-out win over the New York Islanders for the Sabres. On September 30, 2009, the Sabres announced that Kennedy would start the 2009–10 season in Buffalo. Kennedy scored 10 goals and 16 assists, for a total of 26 points in 78 games in the regular season. He scored 1 goal and 2 assists in 6 playoff games. Tim Kennedy was named to the 2010 Team USA roster for the World Championships in Germany. Team USA went on to finish 13th out of 16 teams, with Kennedy scoring one goal and no assists in six games. At the end of the 2009-10 season, Kennedy’s entry-level contract expired resulting in a contract dispute with the Sabres. Kennedy went to arbitration to settle the contract dispute for the 2010–11 season. This resulted in an arbitration ruling of $1,000,000. In the dispute, Kennedy wanted a higher valued contract that was one-way to remain at the NHL level over the lesser two-way contract the Sabres were offering him that would have him split time between the Sabres and their AHL affiliate in Portland. The Sabres didn’t want to pay the additional amount. So on August 2, 2010, the Sabres waived Kennedy. The next day on August 3, 2010, Kennedy cleared waivers (NHL). "Clearing waivers" in the NHL means that every team in the NHL has the opportunity to "claim" a player that has been "waived" by a team, to take on that player and their contract, but that no team chooses to. That afternoon, Sabres GM Darcy Regier announced in a press conference that the Buffalo Sabres had bought out Kennedy's contract for $333,333. The reported monetary difference between Kennedy's arbitration ruling and the Sabres' contract offer was $200,000. On August 30, 2010, Kennedy signed a one-year contract with the New York Rangers for a reported $550,000. At the start of the season and no place within the Rangers roster, Kennedy was waived again, this time by the Rangers, on October 5, 2010. After clearing waivers again, he was then sent to the Rangers' AHL affiliate, the Hartford Wolf Pack, on October 13. On February 26, 2011, Kennedy was traded by the Rangers along with a third round pick to the Florida Panthers in exchange for Bryan McCabe. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * Category:Born in 1986 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Connecticut Whale players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Michigan State Spartans players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Sioux City Musketeers alumni Category:Washington Capitals draft picks